1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an object, a method, or a manufacturing method. The present invention relates to a process, a machine, manufacture, or a composition of matter. In particular, one embodiment of the present invention relates to a semiconductor device, a display device, a light-emitting device, a power storage device, a storage device, a driving method thereof, or a manufacturing method thereof. In particular, one embodiment of the present invention relates to a structure of a secondary battery and a method for manufacturing the secondary battery. In particular, one embodiment of the present invention relates to a positive electrode active material of a lithium-ion secondary battery.
2. Description of the Related Art
Examples of the secondary battery include a nickel-metal hydride battery, a lead-acid battery, and a lithium-ion secondary battery.
Such secondary batteries are used as power sources in portable information terminals typified by mobile phones. In particular, lithium-ion secondary batteries have been actively developed because the capacity thereof can be increased and the size thereof can be reduced.
As examples of positive electrode active materials of a lithium-ion secondary battery, phosphate compounds each having an olivine structure and containing lithium (Li) and iron (Fe), manganese (Mn), cobalt (Co), or nickel (Ni), such as lithium iron phosphate (LiFePO4), lithium manganese phosphate (LiMnPO4), lithium cobalt phosphate (LiCoPO4), and lithium nickel phosphate (LiNiPO4), which are disclosed in Patent Document 1, are known.